1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a wheel chair that can also be used as a patient walker, and in particular to a wheel chair that has a readily extendible frame structure that permits two modes of operation, one mode as the wheel chair and the second mode which allows a patient to safely be supported while using the entire device as a walker, and provides for immediate seating as needed for resting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wheel chairs for patients who are immobilized or partially immobilized is well known in the prior art. Also known in the prior art are wheel chairs that include essentially a separate walker structure. One of the main drawbacks of the prior art combinations of wheel chairs and walkers is that their overall large size and complex structure makes them difficult to maneuver and convert to different modes. U.S. Pat. No. 2,855,979 issued to W. R. Hubbard, Oct. 14, 1958, shows a combined invalid wheel chair and walker. U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,725 issued to Jessie Owens, Jun. 19, 1990, shows a portable standing attachment that protrudes out in front of the wheel chair used with a wheel chair. U.S. Pat. No. 2,596,055 issued to J. D. Thomas, May 6, 1952, shows a detachable wheel chair walking apparatus that connects detachably from the wheel chair. U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,778 issued to Henry Markiel, Dec. 28, 1976, shows an adjustable walker attachment for wheel chairs. U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,890 issued to Frank P. Presty, on Jun. 15, 1971, shows a wheel chair structure that has an add on walker structure. The devices shown are typically larger than a conventional wheel chair and are also cumbersome to change between modes, especially for a partially immobile person.
With much more of society's facilities being wheel chair accessible, it is also important that the size of the wheel chair remain standardized so that the user of the wheel chair can get the benefit of these facilities.
The present invention provides for the user to emulate the parallel bars found in therapy rooms except that the present invention does not require the user to slide his or her hands along the parallel bars, thereby affording the user the opportunity to have two-handed support at all times. The present invention also provides the user with the opportunity to get walking exercise at any time without the aid of a nurse or others. Standard wheelchairs do not easily provide for a user to easily get into a standing position. The present invention affords the semi-mobile user the opportunity to pull himself up into a standing position very easily and without help. Furthermore, the present invention provides for easy access from the front with no obstruction, thereby allowing the user to enter from the edge of a bed.
The present invention overcomes problems shown in the prior art by providing a device that can be quickly and easily converted from a standard wheel chair into a suitably sized walker that utilizes the basic structure of the wheel chair safely and comfortably for the patient.
The present invention overcomes all of the above problems by allowing for a wheel chair that can be easily converted to a safe walker using telescopic frame members that can be embodied in a fold-up wheel chair or a non fold-up wheel chair.